


Unyielding

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bookman Lavi (D.Gray-man), Boys' Love, Drama, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, actually it didn't make sense but who cares, full of headcanons, no beta we die like suman, older!Lavi, younger!Tyki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Sebelum segalanya dimulai, mereka telah menguntai janji. Bahkan sebelum gemintang merestui, keduanya telah mengikatkan diri mereka dalam garis hidup yang tak terbantahkan.(Lavi yang telah menjadi Bookman bertemu Tyki yang belum membangkitkan memori Noahnya.) / RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 3





	Unyielding

**_Unyielding_ **

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura**

**_Warning_ ** **: 17 y.o!Tyki, 26 y.o!Lavi, _boys love_ , _full of headcanons_ , _canon divergent_ , somehow OOC, saltik, alur kecepetan (lol), dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Orang bilang, kemustahilan lazimnya datang di saat ia tak sedang diharapkan.

Lavi tak pernah memercayainya, pun mengharapkannya. Baginya yang hidup seperti angin sejak perang suci terakhir, hal tersebut bukanlah perkara yang mesti ia seriusi. Sejarah adalah yang utama, ia hidup untuk menulisnya—hanya itu saja.

Namun, meski berusaha sekalipun, jantungnya tetap saja tak bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Sebagaimana genderang yang dibunyikan kala awal perang, bertambah cepat tiap tabuhannya. Dan kendati ia telah menatap _nya_ selama bermenit-menit, kemustahilan _tersebut_ tetap berdiri di hadapannya; sekokoh karang, setenang sepoi angin sejuk di kala siang, juga dengan presensi yang lebih menggelegar daripada guntur.

Kemustahilan yang telah ia lupakan walau diam-diam ia rindukan. Ketidakmungkinan yang lama ia kubur di dasar masa lampau yang tak ingin ia buka.

Bahkan dalam wujud yang serupa, Lavi tahu penglihatannya tak mungkin salah.

Tyki Mikk, (mantan) Noah Kesenangan, pengikut ketiga Earl Millennium, kini berada di hadapannya.

Anehnya, ia tak lagi seperti dulu— _bukan_ , bukan karena fisiknya mendadak tumbuh atau ia telah bertransformasi menjadi orang lain.

Lelaki Portugis yang ia kenal dahulu, kini berada dalam wujud remajanya.

Namun, walau tanpa tinggi badan dan bentuk tubuh yang berbeda sekalipun, Lavi tahu pasti ….

… itu lelaki yang sama—dengan yang pernah mengisi relung tersembunyi miliknya.

.

.

“Apa?”

Tanya itu mengembalikan Lavi pada pijakannya. Semburat kemerahan tipis menyapu pipinya, ia terlalu lama menatap lelaki itu hingga membuat si pemuda tak nyaman. Seperti dalam ingatannya, Tyki memang tak pernah ragu mengucapkan apa yang rasakan pada siapapun. Tetapi, raut yang sedingin musim penuh salju, sepasang manik senada tanah yang tak memancarkan sinar apapun, juga lekuk bibir yang absen dari seringai miring—entah bagaimana meniupkan rasa asing pada sang Bookman.

Bocah itu bukan seperti Tyki yang Lavi kenal.

Lavi tak segera menjawabnya, lebih dulu mendekati si bocah, kemudian berlutut di hadapannya. Matanya tak berpaling dari ‘mini Tyki’, seolah ingin terus menyimpan bola mata senada tanah itu lebih lama dalam memori.

“Boleh aku tahu namamu?” tanya Lavi lembut, berusaha tak menakuti si bocah.

Remaja itu tak membalasnya. Lavi pun sadar penuh bahwa permintaannya mungkin tak akan terjawab. Dari sudut pandang ‘mini Tyki’ ini, ia bukanlah siapapun—hanya orang asing yang mendadak memandanginya agak terlalu lama.

Namun, mendadak mulut remaja itu membuka, menyuarakan nama yang tak pernah Lavi sangka akan ia dengar lagi. “Tyki Mikk.”

Pria berambut senja itu tertegun cukup lama, tak mampu menguasai diri akibat amukan ratusan emosi yang berteriak dalam dadanya. Sesak meremas dadanya, nyaris mencekat napasnya, tetapi berhasil ia atasi hanya dalam sepersekian sekon—buah dari pengalaman hidup yang seringkali memalsukan rasa hatinya.

“Kalau begitu, Tyki—boleh kupanggil begitu, kan?” Anggukan dari si remaja membuat senyum Lavi melembut, meresapi nostalgia yang kembali hidup dari dasar memorinya. Pria berambut senja itu menarik napas sejenak, tak melepaskan pandangnya dari si remaja lelaki, kemudian melontarkan tanya yang kelewat absurd.

“Mau ikut denganku?”

Tanya yang kelewat mendadak itu sontak membuat si remaja lelaki membelalak. Masih dengan memandanginya, ‘mini Tyki’ terpekur, tak mampu menjawab—matanya sempat mengerjap beberapa kali, tetapi lidahnya tetap membatu; tak berhasil menyuarakan satu kata pun.

Lavi geming di tempatnya berlutut, masih berupaya untuk mempertahankan senyum lembut dan mengusir rasa malu yang menghinggapinya. Ia sadar penuh bahwa ‘mini Tyki’ ini tak mengenali siapa dirinya, tetapi sebagian besar dalam dirinya bersikeras; merengek padanya untuk membawa pergi remaja itu bersamanya.

 _Yaah_ , kalau nanti ia memang ditolak terserah lah—tapi, setidaknya, _sekali saja_ , ia ingin mencoba; melangkahi batasan yang selama ini ia bangun, menghancurkan sesuatu yang sudah lama ia benam dalam tumpuk rahasianya.

Senyap sekali lagi berkawan dengan mereka, mengasingkan keduanya dari hiruk-pikuk jalanan. Butuh dua menit penuh sampai hening itu dipecahkan si remaja dengan jawaban yang hampir sama spontannya.

“Boleh saja,” cetus remaja itu tanpa ekspresi, tanpa percik rasa penasaran, kecurigaan, atau kehidupan dalam manik senada tanahnya.

Lavi memerlukan beberapa detik lebih lama untuk mencerna jawaban itu—ia bahkan hampir tak memercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Namun, sesaat setelah menyadari itu tak berasal dari khayalnya semata, buncahan hangat lantas meledak dalam dadanya. Cengirannnya melebar, wajahnya diselimuti sukacita, membuatnya seperti anak kecil daripada pria yang hampir menyentuh umur kepala tiga.

“Terima kasih! Senang bertemu denganmu!” cetus pria berambut senja itu lagi seraya memamerkan barisan giginya yang rapi, mengembusi sesuatu tanpa nama dalam diri pemuda di depannya—tanpa ia sadari.

Tyki tak menjawabnya. Matanya memicing sejenak, tak beriak; menyembunyikan secercah gelap yang berdiri di belakangnya.

“Tentu.”

.

.

Tyki memeluk erat kantung belanja yang tengah ia bawa, berusaha keras agar tak menumpahkan belanjaan mereka. Pria asing itu sempat membawanya belanja sejenak, berkata ia kekurangan bahan makanan dan lain-lain di tempat tinggalnya. Tyki hanya mengiyakan, tak banyak bicara dan membiarkan pria itu berceloteh riang sepanjang jalan. Terkadang ia menanggapi sekenanya, tetapi sisanya ia tak begitu memerhatikan.

“Sampai!”

Cetus bernada girang itu mengembalikan Tyki pada pijakannya. Wajahnya terangkat, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyadari di mana ia berada. Di depan mereka, sebuah rumah kecil bercat kuning berdiri tegak. Pintunya berwarna cokelat tua, sedang di jendelanya terdapat sebuah pot tanaman yang tengah memamerkan daunnya yang kehijauan.

Pria di depannya merogoh saku, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunci berwarna emas kusam. Dimasukkannya kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci, memutarnya hingga berbunyi ‘ _krek_ ’, kemudian mengantunginya lagi dan membuka pintu.

“ _Aah_! Akhirnya hari ini selesai juga!” sorak pria itu sembari masuk dan melepas sepatunya asal.

Tyki tak berkomentar. Mengikuti si pria, ia masuk dan menutup pintu depan, kemudian melepas sepatunya asal. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara si pria yang sibuk berceloteh soal cuaca, musim, ini-itu yang hampir tak penting. Manik yang senada tanahnya memaku pada punggung si pria, cukup lama hingga akhirnya pemuda itu angkat suara.

“Hei,”

“ _Hm_?”

“Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?”

Pria itu mendadak bungkam. Tangannya berhenti mengeluarkan barang belanjaan. Cukup lama senyap berkawan dengan mereka hingga pria itu menjawab tanpa memandangi lawan bicaranya. “Boleh.”

Pemuda Portugis itu tak langsung melontarkan tanya; matanya sibuk memandangi si pria yang kembali mengeluarkan barang belanjaan mereka dengan gerak yang lebih lambat, kekokohannya meluntur, bahkan sekilas ia dapat menangkap tangan pdia itu tampak gemetar. Tyki menarik napas, bersiap mengeluarkan tanya yang sedari tadi ia pendam.

“Kau ini siapa?”

Tanya itu sontak menghentikan Lavi dari aktivitasnya, mengembuskan hal asing dalam hening kali ini; sunyinya terasa ganjil, seolah angin musim dingin berhasil menyelinap dan kini tinggal dalam ruangan. Tyki menunggu, menatap lurus punggung pria berambut senja yang baru saja ia temui hari ini di jalanan. Ia tak akan mungkir mengakui betapa eksentriknya pria tersebut, tetapi juga tak dapat menangkis betapa ia tertarik pada aura yang melingkupi si pria.

Pria itu bukan pria biasa. Sosoknya membakar; selayaknya api, sebagaimana senja yang membingkai dirgantara dengan paduan berbagai warna.

Lavi tak segera menjawabnya. Perlu waktu lebih baginya untuk menimbang, sampai di mana ‘mini Tyki’ ini dapat mengetahui segudang rahasianya; soal ia yang seorang Bookman? Mantan eksorsis? Seseorang yang hidupnya serupa angin? _~~Soal hubungan masa lalu mereka?~~_ _Oh._

Pria berambut senja itu memutar tubuhnya, menatap balik manik senada tanah Tyki yang masih memandangnya tajam. Sekilas, ia menangkap pupil pemuda Portugis itu membulat lebar, tetapi segera mengabaikannya dan menjawab tanya si pemuda parau.

“Aku ini ….”

“… ‘ _bukan siapa-siapa_ ’, _kok_ ,” jawab si pria sembari menyunggingkan senyum pedih.

Jawaban itu kelewat pendek, bersirat makna yang sedalam samudra, hampir menimbulkan labirin baru di kepala si remaja. Namun, Tyki sama sekali tak mencium dusta dari sana.

Butuh semenit penuh bagi remaja itu untuk merespons; mengembuskan napas santai, memicingkan sorotnya yang menggelap.

“Begitu … _kah_ ….”

.

.

Malam sudah lama tiba, menyelimuti tempat tersebut dengan gulita. Lavi sudah lama kehilangan kesadarannya, mendengkur singkat di sofa ruang tamu ditemani tumpukan catatan.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Tyki telah terjaga; berdiri memandanginya tepat di sebelah sofa. Manik senada tanahnya menatap Lavi tanpa ekspresi, memerhatikan detail pria yang tengah berada di alam mimpi itu; ia tetap mengenakan _eyepatch_ -nya meski tengah tertidur, bandananya tergantung di leher bersama syal oranye, dan tak ada apapun yang menyelimutinya kendati malam itu cukup dingin.

 _Ceroboh sekali._ Tyki berpikir. _Bisa-bisanya pria itu tidur senyenyak ini saat ada orang tak dikenal dalam rumahnya._

Disimaknya lagi wajah pria itu, menyadari beberapa detail yang sempat tak ia perhatikan; ada kantung mata hitam tipis di bawah mata kirinya, beberapa bekas sayatan kecil di jarinya (yang sepertinya karena tergores kertas mengingat banyaknya tumpukan buku di rumahnya), dan antingnya tampak sedikit kuno—bertabrakan dengan _style_ pakaiannya.

( _Bagaimana kalau kaubunuh saja?_ )

_Benar juga._

Aura gelap perlahan menutupi mata si remaja lelaki, meniupkan rasa haus darah yang seharusnya tak ada.

_Ini juga kesempatan bagus untuk membunuhnya, kan? Persetan soal alasan. Toh, meski ia tak punya alasan untuk membunuhnya, ia juga tak punya alasan untuk membiarkan lelaki ini tetap hidup. Dan itu salahnya sendiri yang mengajak sembarang orang masuk ke dalam kediamannya._

( _Benar._

_Lagi pula, membunuh itu—_

_—terdengar menyenangkan._ )

Segaris senyum setan segera terukir di bibir si remaja. Tyki mengambil selangkah mendekat, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah leher jenjang si pria, memikirkan bagaimana wajah lelaki itu saat sadar bahwa yang mencekiknya adalah orang yang baru saja ia bawa masuk ke dalam rumahnya, memikirkan—

—bagaimana nyawa lelaki berambut senja itu akan habis di tangannya; mengaku, tak lagi bernapas.

Bayangan sekilas itu mendadak menghentikannya untuk mencekik si pria hingga dijemput maut. Tyki mundur, mengatur deru napasnya yang mendadak berkejaran.

_Aneh._

Ia tak pernah ragu soal membunuh, apalagi kala tak ada saksi seperti ini.

Lantas kenapa ia bimbang kala memikirkan lelaki itu akan mati di tangannya?

Tyki menatap tangannya, memikirkan berapa banyak darah yang pernah ia tumpahkan di sana; memikirkan napas pria itu akan berhenti di sana, memberinya penglihatan bagaimana kepala oranye itu akan terkulai—membuat napasnya kembali tercekat.

Remaja itu menjambak rambutnya, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang berlarian. Gambaran-gambaran asing mendadak memasuki memorinya, membuatnya pening seketika. Ia menggemelutukkan giginya, sekali lagi mencoba menenangkan diri tanpa menimbulkan suara yang terlalu keras.

Butuh tiga menit penuh baginya untuk kembali mengendalikan diri. Tyki mencoba menarik napas beberapa kali, kemudian mengembuskannya lambat. Ditatapnya lagi pria itu, menyadari lelaki itu belum jua terbangun.

_Mungkin nanti. Bukan sekarang—tidak harus sekarang._

Pemuda itu menghela napas lagi, kemudian pergi dari sana. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke kamar, remaja itu kembali menoleh, memandangi si pria yang tetap nyenyak terlelap. Tubuhnya mengaku sejenak, tetapi ia segera mengendalikan diri, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak sampai semenit, ia kembali ke luar dari kamarnya, kali ini dengan selimut yang sebelumnya ia gunakan.

Tanpa membangunkan pria tersebut, Tyki menyelimutinya—tidak terlalu rapi, tetapi setidaknya cukup untuk menangkal dingin. Dipandanginya lagi lelaki itu sejenak, mencoba mencari perbedaan apa yang dimiliki lelaki itu dengan beberapa korbannya; tetapi, nihil. Tak ada apapun yang ia dapatkan. Dicampakannya pemikiran tersebut, kemudian kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu menutup pintunya dari dalam pelan.

Ia kelewat sadar; ia tak pernah sebegitu lembut pada orang asing.

.

.

Lavi terbangun kala mentari sudah cukup tinggi. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya. Tirai dan jendelanya sudah dibuka lebar-lebar, mengembuskan dersik sejuk yang cukup hangat. Lavi mengerjap beberapa kali, berpikir sejenak siapa yang melakukannya—hanya untuk kembali terkejut manakala telinganya menangkap bebunyian asing serta aroma yang mengocok perut dari dapur.

Pria itu beranjak dari sofa, mengendap perlahan ke asal suara, dan tertegun kala menemukan remaja lelaki yang lebih muda dan pendek darinya tengah sibuk memasak. Sadar akan pandangan si pria, ‘mini Tyki’ menoleh, lalu mendengus singkat manakala menemukan si pria. “Oh. Kukira kau bakal tidur sampai petang,” sindirnya.

Lavi merasakan terpaan nostalgia kala mendengarnya, tetapi segera mengendalikan diri dan melontarkan tanya, “Kau … sedang apa di sana?”

“Yang pasti tidak sedang bakar dapurmu.”

Lavi tak membalas. Kehangatan meluap di dadanya, membangunkan ingatan kala Tyki ‘yang ia tahu’ masih bernapas serta tujuh tahun sepi di mana tak ada siapapun yang bersamanya.

[ _“_ Geeh _!? Tyki!? Sedang apa kau di sini?!”_

_“Yang pasti tidak sedang menghanguskan panci seperti yang kaulakukan minggu lalu.”_

_“Hei! Aku kan sudah minta maaf soal itu!”_ ]

Matanya memanas, membuatnya lantas memalingkan wajah, lalu terkekeh geli hingga membuat ‘mini Tyki’ mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

“Kau— _pfft_! _Hahahaha_! Yang benar saja— _pfft_! _Ahahahaha_!” Tanpa tahu apa yang ia katakan, Lavi tertawa; meluapkan seluruh memori yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri.

“Hei, hei,” pemuda Portugis itu menyela, masih buntu mengapa lelaki di hadapannya tampak girang sekaligus pedih, “kau tak perlu sesenang itu hanya karena aku buat sarapan, kan? Kau umur berapa, _sih_?”

Namun, Lavi tetap tertawa, membiarkan remaja lelaki itu tetap mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

Yang pria itu tahu, kali ini, ia tak sendirian lagi.

~~Walau yang bersamanya saat ini bukanlah Tyki yang sama dengan yang ia kenal dahulu.~~

.

.

Dalam jangka waktu yang terbilang singkat, mereka sudah cukup akrab kendati masih sedikit menjaga jarak.

Namun, Lavi masih belum memberitahu pemuda itu soal Bookman atau detail pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan tak memberitahu Tyki _namanya_ ; ia kesulitan harus memperkenalkan diri sebagai _siapa_.

Lavi? Nama itu sudah usang, tak bisa dipakai lagi—bahkan walau ia menggunakan nama itu kala bertemu Tyki. _Tidak, tidak_.

Nama lain? Apa?

Lavi menghela napas panjang, memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Sudah tiga hari ‘mini Tyki’ tinggal bersamanya, tak lagi menanyakan apapun tentang dirinya kendati mereka hidup seatap.

Ia seperti tengah membohongi lelaki itu sekarang.

Lavi buru-buru menggeleng, mencoba menyingkirkan pikirannya dan kembali berfokus pada catatan sejarahnya. Namun, sebelum sempat ia menyelesaikan barisan kata yang tertera di sana, suara yang cukup gaduh mendadak terdengar dari kamarnya. Pria berambut senja itu terhenyak, meninggalkan pekerjaannya tanpa berpikir ulang, memelesat dan masuk tanpa izin ke dalam kamar.

“Tyki?”

Tak ada suara yang menjawabnya. Namun, mata Lavi lebih jeli untuk melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya kendati gelap berusaha menyembunyikan. ‘Mini Tyki’ terduduk di tengah ranjang, wajahnya bersembunyi di antara pahanya yang menekuk, sedang kedua tangannya menutup kedua telinganya—mencegahnya mendengar suara dari luar. Remaja itu gemetaran, berkebalikan jauh dengan sosok Tyki yang Lavi kenal.

Pria berambut senja itu meneguk ludah sejenak, kemudian mendekat perlahan, berusaha tak menakuti remaja lelaki itu. Manakala jaraknya cukup dekat, Lavi berlutut tepat di depan si pemuda, kemudian berusaha meraihnya. “Ty—”

Sebelum Lavi sempat menyelesaikan panggilannya, pemuda Portugis itu menepis kasar tangannya, mengirim kejut pada sang pencatat sejarah. ‘Mini Tyki’ meliriknya melalui celah yang dibuatnya, matanya masih senada tanah, tetapi sorotnya seruncing belati—mengirim gidik pada diri Lavi.

“Jangan sentuh,” desis remaja lelaki itu sinis, mengabaikan horor dan pedih dalam manik zamrud Lavi.

Lavi tak bergerak dari posisinya, terlampau terkejut dengan respons yang diberikan pemuda itu. Dalam ingatannya, Tyki tak pernah menolaknya—tidak dengan sedingin itu—justru dia lah yang selalu menolak Noah tersebut. Ini terlampau mengguncangnya. _Ini—_

Sebuah kilasan memori secara tiba-tiba terngiang dari dasar ingatannya, mencekat napas Sang Pencatat.

Yang selama ini menolak uluran tangan adalah dirinya, bukan Tyki.

Jadi, bukankah saat ini … hanya kebalikannya saja?

Lavi tertegun usai menyadari pemahaman tersebut. Kerongkongannya mengering, memaksanya meneguk saliva.

_Apa yang biasanya Tyki lakukan di saat seperti ini?_

Lavi mengatupkan bibir, memutar kembali memorinya, dan meneguk ludah untuk kali kedua. Ini akan jadi tindakan keras kepala, tetapi jika Tyki dulu pernah melakukannya, kenapa ia mesti mundur?

Pria berambut senja itu mengepalkan tangannya, menatap lagi pemuda Portugis itu lurus. “Ada apa, Tyki?” ulangnya lagi.

“Tidak ada.” Tyki menjawabnya kasar tanpa menatapnya balik; kentara sekali tengah berdusta. “Pergi sana!”

“Kau sakit? Perlu minum—"

“Kubilang tidak ada, berarti tidak a—”

“Apa kau mimpi buruk?”

Tak ada suara lagi setelahnya. Lavi geming, tetap menunggu hingga mendapat balasan. ‘Mini Tyki’ masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, mencegah pria itu menangkap ekspresinya, menolak siapapun merekam sisi lemahnya. Butuh setengah menit hingga senyap itu lenyap, dipecah oleh jawaban si pemuda yang terlampau lirih, “Aku bukan anak kecil,” ia membantah.

Lavi tak langsung memberinya jawaban. Namun, manik _emerald_ -nya dengan segera membulat, sadar penuh bahwa tebakannya tepat.

Ini sama— _hampir persis_ —dengan mereka dulu.

Pria berambut jingga itu mengatupkan bibir, berusaha keras agar tak tertawa (geli karena mengingat masa lalu) atau tanpa sengaja menyuarakan pikirannya. Butuh jeda yang sama bagi pria itu untuk membalas Tyki—dengan nada yang lebih halus dan teratur, “Mimpi buruk kan juga bukan cuma dialami anak kecil.”

Tyki terdiam sejenak. “Memang _Ossan_ pernah bermimpi buruk?” cetusnya.

Lavi tersedak. Sebagian dalam dirinya sontak memprotes; _kurang ajar benar bocah ini, dasar Tyki, mau berwujud apapun tetap saja menyebalkan_. Namun, pria itu berusaha membenamkan amarahnya, mencoba tetap bersikap dewasa, dan menguasai emosinya.

“ _Yaah_ ,” Lavi menggaruk pipinya, “waktu aku agak lebih muda pernah, _sih_. Beberapa kali malahan. Ah! Tapi, sekarang pun aku masih muda, _tahu_! Waktu aku mimpi buruk itu sekitar—”

Sebelum Lavi sempat menyelesaikan celotehnya, mendadak tawa lolos dari bibir Tyki, instan membungkam bibir Lavi. Pria itu menatap si remaja lelaki heran, memerhatikan bagaimana bahu ‘mini Tyki’ yang berguncang—bukan karena ngeri, melainkan lebih pada geli. Tawa itu kembali meluncur, kali ini lebih panjang sebelum akhirnya pecah menjadi kekeh yang cukup besar—instan mencoreng noda di wajah Lavi.

“A- apa, _sih_!?” Pria berambut senja itu menghardik. Namun, alih-alih mengurangi volume tawanya, kekehan remaja lelaki itu malah membesar, menambah rasa malu dalam diri si pria.

“ _Ossan_ ,” ‘mini Tyki’ berusaha keras mengendalikan derai tawanya, “kau payah buat menghibur orang lain,” kekehnya.

“ _Oi_!”

‘Mini Tyki’ tak lagi memedulikan protes tersebut. Aura sedingin kutub yang sempat melingkupinya luntur. Lagaknya kini semirip sosok pria Portugis yang Lavi ingat—sejenak meniupkan nostalgia pada diri sang Pencatat Sejarah.

Mengibaskan tangannya, mendadak saja Tyki berujar tanpa beban, “Baiklah. Kalau buat _Ossan_ kuberitahu, _deh_.”

“Hei! Jangan panggil ‘ _Ossan_ ’!”

“ _Ya, ya, ya_. _Gantai Ossan_.”

“HEI!”

Tyki tersenyum kecil, membiarkan jeda melingkupi mereka sejenak, kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan pahanya.

“Aku … melihat akhir dunia,” cerita pemuda itu lambat.

Pengakuan itu menampar Lavi, membuat yang bersangkutan membulatkan mata lebar, menyesak tarikan napasnya instan.

Tak membiarkan Lavi dimabuk perih lebih lama, pemuda Portugis itu meneruskan—masih dengan menekuk lutut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. “Aku melihat para pembangkang dipanggang, dunia mengering, jeritan, siksaan—aku … _aku tak mengerti_ ,” ia berbisik serak, memperlihatkan betapa ngeri ingatan itu untuk ditanggung seorang remaja tanggung yang bahkan belum melihat seluruh isi dunia.

Lavi masih tak menjawabnya— _ia tak mampu_. Ingatannya dengan cepat menariknya dalam arus laju waktu, mengingatkannya pada momen yang sama dengan saat ini puluhan tahun yang lalu.

( _“KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI! ORANG SEPERTIMU TAK AKAN PERNAH—”_

_Sebelum Lavi berhasil menyelesaikan amukannya, Tyki mendadak menariknya, membawa lelaki itu dalam dekapannya—instan mengakhiri perseteruan sengit yang tengah membutakan si pemuda._

_“Aku_ tahu _.” Suaranya lebih dalam dari biasanya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, tak ada gelagat bahwa nadanya akan naik menjadi menghardik._

_Sebelum Lavi sempat menuntaskan ketidaktahuannya, tangan Noah Kesenangan itu seketika meraih tangannya, kemudian membawanya menyentuh dahinya. Melalui cahaya rembulan, Lavi menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kulit lelaki di hadapannya berubah menjadi kecokelatan. Segaris stigmata mendadak muncul di bawah tangan Lavi, membuat yang bersangkutan menahan napas. Kulit sang pria menggelap dan matanya berubah keemasan—selaiknya warna rembulan di tengah malam. Lavi meneguk ludah, tak mampu berkata-kata, membiarkan Tyki yang lebih dulu buka suara._

_“Aku tahu,” ulang pria itu lagi, menegaskan bahwa kalimatnya sebelumnya bukanlah dusta semata._

_Lavi sekali lagi kehilangan kemampuannya berpikir serta bersuara. Tetapi, mata kehijauannya yang sempat disesaki angkara segera melunak, berganti dengan genang air mata—yang tak ia pahami juga mengapa bisa berada di sana._

_Tyki tak menunggu. Lengannya lantas merengkuh, mendekap sang pencatat sejarah(nya), membiarkan Lavi terisak di sana._ )

Lavi melemaskan bahunya, membiarkan tangannya terkulai. Pedih mulai menyekat deru napasnya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan kendali emosi.

Mereka memang nyaris serupa— _ia dan Tyki_. Mereka hanya berdiri di sisi yang berbeda, tetapi pada akhirnya konklusinya tetaplah sama.

Mereka memiliki memori yang membuat diri mereka terasing dari laju dunia, memori yang tak dapat dimengerti manusia pada umumnya.

Lavi melihat berpuluh perang tanpa henti, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana manusia berubah menjadi binatang di medan perang; saling menggorok kepala lawan, menebas tubuh demi tubuh membabi buta, dikuasai nafsu dan rasa haus darah.

Tyki melihat bagaimana manusia dibabat habis—tetapi langsung dari tangan _Yang Kuasa_. Nyawa tak lagi berharga di sana, tak ada ampunan, bahkan mati terasa lebih membahagiakan.

Berbeda, tetapi juga sama. Persis, tetapi tak pernah serupa.

Semua itu—memori jahanam itu—adalah _neraka_ bagi keduanya.

Sebelum memikirkannya ulang, Lavi menyeletuk—membiarkan insting mengambil alih dirinya. “Aku paham.”

Jawaban itu sontak membuat ‘mini Tyki’ membelalak. Terkejut, pemuda Portugis itu mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi Lavi yang kini tampak repas, terhenyak menyadari bahwa sorot mata kehijauan itu hampir serupa dengan yang ia punya.

“Kamu … pernah melihatnya juga?” tanya pemuda itu lirih.

Lavi tak segera membalasnya. “... aku rasa tidak persis dengan yang kamu lihat—mungkin memorimu lebih mengerikan daripada yang kupunya,” lelaki berambut senja itu memandangi lantai, menguatkan diri untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya—sebagaimana yang selama ini dilakukan Tyki padanya, “… tapi, aku yakin aku _mengerti_.”

Sebelum Tyki mampu menebak apa yang terjadi, mendadak Lavi maju, kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh si remaja, merengkuhnya lembut nan erat—menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketentraman dari sana.

“Ap—”

“Dulu,” Lavi menyelanya, tak membiarkan Tyki menuntaskan keterkejutannya, membiarkan ingatannya mengembara teramat jauh dari kamar yang tengah mereka tempati. “Seseorang yang kukenal sering melakukan ini padaku saat aku bermimpi seperti itu.”

Senyap kembali hadir di antara mereka, lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya, sampai ‘mini Tyki’ memecahnya dengan tanya yang kelewat pelan.

“ _‘Dulu’_?”

“ _Mh-hm_.”

Tak ada suara selama semenit penuh. Tyki sempat ingin mengubur tanyanya, tetapi rasa penasaran pada akhirnya berhasil menguasainya, memaksanya bertanya. “Sekarang sudah tidak?”

Lavi tersenyum pahit, membiarkan ingatannya berhenti pada hari terakhir perang suci; hari terakhir ia melihat orang tersebut berdiri kokoh dan mendekap kematian tanpa ragu sejengkal pun. “ _Mh-hm_.” Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, mencari kehangatan yang telah ia campakkan dari hidupnya—kehangatan yang selalu menuai air mata yang tak ia inginkan.

"Sekarang … dia … sudah tak ada lagi," lanjut pria itu parau.

Tyki tak membalasnya, membiarkan mereka larut dalam sepi malam. Mengasingkan diri dari dunia yang dingin dan menyamankan diri dalam kehangatan semu.

.

.

.

_Lavi membiarkan deru napasnya berkejaran. Tungkainya ia paksa untuk berlari, memelesat dan membelah kerumunan. Jantungnya berpompa cepat, dihantam kengerian dan kepedihan._

_Ia sudah tiba di halaman terakhir—ia tahu itu. Perang akan berakhir—perang besar sejak seratus tahun lalu._

_Lantas di mana orang itu sekarang?_

_Panik kembali mengguyur sang Bookman yang baru. Lavi menguatkan dirinya, memacu larinya lebih cepat lagi—tak peduli manik senada batu_ emerald _-nya telah digenangi air mata. Ia menyelinap di antara kerumun orang, menerobos sana-sini demi menemukan sosok_ itu _. Ia hampir menyerah karena lelah dan putus asa, berpikir mungkin lelaki itu ada di antara tumpukan tubuh yang telah mengaku—tetapi segera menampar dirinya, berusaha tetap tegar._

Tenang, tenang. Tarik napas yang dalam.

_Lavi mengepalkan tangannya, menarik napas dalam, membuangnya kasar—kemudian melanjutkan pencariannya membabi buta. Sepuluh menit penuh, ia baru berhasil menemukan di mana lelaki itu; masih bertarung kendati dunia hampir tiba di titik penghabisan._

_Tyki sepertinya sudah kesulitan bernapas, tetapi terlampau keras kepala untuk menyerah. Manik emasnya meruncing pada lawannya, tak gentar walau siapapun tahu bahwa kemenangan tak akan berpindah tangan kepadanya._

_Lavi menahan napas, mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin, mencegah dirinya agar tak menerobos ke tengah pertempuran._

Kau hanya pengamat. Jangan melangkah lebih jauh dari ini.

_Ia merapal itu sebagaimana mantra. Namun, kepalanya justru menggeleng—mengkhianati tekadnya. Hatinya melayu, melemahkannya untuk tetap maju. Sejenak, Lavi memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari ketegaran sesaat dari kegelapan._

_Tetapi, manakala ia kembali membuka mata, entah bagaimana pandangnya bersirubuk dengan Tyki yang masih berdiri di arena. Keterkejutan mengguyur keduanya, tetapi Tyki lebih dari mampu untuk mengendalikan dirinya lebih dulu._

_Pria itu kembali menatap Allen. Senyumnya kini lebih pongah, seolah kembali bersemangat menyadari kehadiran sang Pengamat. Lelaki itu mendadak kembali menerjang musuhnya, mencekat napas dari eksorsis lain yang tengah menontonnya. Allen menggenggam erat pedangnya, kemudian menebas tubuh Tyki tanpa ragu—membiarkan Noah itu kembali jatuh ke tanah dan mendarat keras pada pohon di dekat mereka._

_Lavi sontak memalingkan wajahnya, tak sanggup lagi menyaksikan hal yang akan menjadi duri dalam ingatannya. Kepalanya menggeleng, tangannya mencengkram syal, dan matanya memejam erat—merapal mantra dalam kepalanya;_ jangan lihat, jangan lihat, jangan lihat _._

( “Lihatlah.” )

_Pesan lelaki itu sebelum mulainya perang mendadak terngiang, instan membuat Lavi membuka mata._

( “Lihatlah sampai akhir.” Ada jeda di sana, digunakan lelaki itu untuk memamerkan seringai miring. “Jangan alihkan pandangmu dariku.” )

_Lavi menggemelutukkan giginya, berusaha keras menguatkan tekadnya. Matanya memanas, tergenang air mata, dan deru napasnya kembali memberat. Tak membiarkan perih terlalu lama menggenanginya, Lavi mendadak mengangkat kepalanya, menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana darah mengalir dari pelipis Tyki._

_Pria Portugis itu memejamkan matanya—membuat dentum jantung Lavi kian mengeras, berpikir apa mungkin Tyki telah tewas. Tetapi, sebelum skenario lain yang lebih buruk terjadi, mata pria itu kembali terbuka, kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah kerumunan. Lavi kembali menahan napasnya kala pandang mereka bersirubuk—dan instan tak dapat bernapas manakala menangkap sudut bibir Tyki malah membentuk seringai angkuh; seolah puas dengan apa yang dilakukan pencatatnya._

_Lavi menggigit bibirnya, berusaha keras agar tak terisak di sana._ Jangan lari, jangan tutup matamu, lihatlah hingga akhir. _Ia merapal itu berulang kali tanpa suara._

_Sebelum Lavi sempat mengontrol emosinya lebih jauh, mendadak Allen maju, menghunuskan pedangnya, lalu menusuk ulang tubuh sang pria—instan memberhentikan waktu Lavi, mengembuskan dersik musim dingin yang beku._

_Sampai kematian mendekap pria itu, Lavi tak berbuat apapun._

[ Tyki memang brengsek. Di manapun, dalam wujud apapun—ia tak mengizinkan Lavi melepasnya, bahkan juga di saat kematiannya.

Tyki memberikan Lavi segalanya; atensinya, pengampunannya, obsesinya, _hatinya_ …

… serta kematiannya untuk ditulis oleh sang Bookman. ]

.

.

.

“Kau lemas sekali, _Ossan_. Padahal yang mimpi buruk kemarin malam kan aku.”

Lavi merengut, sama sekali tak senang mendengar komentar itu dari si pemuda. “Berisik.”

‘Mini Tyki’ hanya mengendikkan bahu, lalu menyodorkan salah satu _mug_ yang sedari tadi ia bawa. “Nih. Biar suasana hatimu lebih baik,” cetusnya.

“ _Mmh_. _Thanks_ ,” Lavi membalas sekenanya sembari menerima _mug_ tersebut, kehilangan selera humor dan keceriaan yang biasa ia perlihatkan di hari-hari awal mereka tinggal seatap.

‘Mini Tyki’ hanya bergumam singkat, kemudian duduk membelakangi pria berambut senja tersebut. “Apa ini tentang orang yang kausebut kemarin?” tebak pemuda itu tanpa beban.

Lavi mendesis, kembali merengut tanpa sempat mencicipi minumannya. “Kau itu tak tahu yang namanya basa-basi, ya?” sindirnya.

“Memangnya perlu?” balas ‘mini Tyki’ seadanya. Ia menyeruput minumannya sejenak, kemudian kembali melontarkan tanya. “Dia sangat penting, ya?”

Lavi mengatupkan bibirnya, tak tahu harus membalas apa. “Mungkin, _ya_ ,” jawabnya menggantung.

“ _Huh_?” ‘Mini Tyki’ sontak menoleh padanya. Matanya mengerjap, sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. “Kau kelihatan ragu, _Ossan_.”

Pria berambut senja itu mendengus keki. “Memang salah?”

“Bukan begitu,” ‘mini Tyki’ dengan cepat berkilah. Pandangnya terarah pada langit-langit, berusaha mengabaikan sekelumit nyeri yang entah bagaimana menghinggapinya, kemudian meneruskan, “… hanya saja, waktu kau membicarakan dirinya kemarin, kau terlihat sangat terluka. Jadi aku asumsikan dia sangat berharga buatmu.”

Tak ada balasan dari lawan bicaranya. Lavi terdiam, menekuk lututnya, bernostalgia singkat akan sosok pria Portugis yang dulu memenuhi benaknya. “Aku tak tahu seperti apa batasan berharga menurut orang-orang, _sih_ ,” cetusnya lirih.

‘Mini Tyki’ ikut terdiam, membiarkan hening menyelinap hingga Lavi kembali angkat suara, bercerita tanpa diminta karena terbawa suasana.

“Kami beberapa kali bertemu … _dulu_ ,” pria itu menarik napas sejenak, mencoba tetap mempertahankan suaranya agar tak bergetar, “bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan, omong-omong. Kalau mau jujur, semuanya malah terbilang menyebalkan,” katanya sembari terkekeh sumbang. “Tapi, memori segala tentang hal tersebut … aku tak bisa mungkir kalau itu … _hangat_.”

Remaja lelaki itu mengatupkan bibir, sorotnya menggelap—luput dari pandang Lavi yang masih memunggunginya. “Seperti apa orang itu?” tanya si pemuda lagi.

“ _Mmn_ … dia …,” Lavi meneguk sejenak minuman yang tadi sempat diberikan ‘mini Tyki’, mencoba menggali ingatannya tentang Noah Kesenangan yang telah lama tutup usia, “… dia suka seenaknya, banyak maunya, tak suka dibantah, dan menyebalkan,” semburnya setengah bergurau.

‘Mini Tyki’ mendengus mendengarnya. “Kedengaran merepotkan,” komentarnya.

Lavi tak mampu menahan tawanya kala mendengar itu dari bibir si pemuda. Tawanya menderas, bahunya terguncang keras. “Astaga. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan dengar itu langsung dari bibirmu,” akunya. “Tapi, kau benar; _dia sangat merepotkan_. _Hahahaha_!”

Remaja lelaki itu mengerjap, tak mengerti maksud dan reaksi pria yang tengah memunggunginya. Pemuda itu kembali bungkam, merasakan percik api dan kelumit duri bermain di rongga dadanya. “ _Hee_ … jadi kausuka padanya, _toh_ ,” cetusnya asal.

Lavi bersyukur ia belum meneguk minumannya lagi. Jika sudah, ia pasti akan menyemburkan likuid tersebut ke udara. Kepalanya buru-buru menoleh pada pemuda itu, tak sadar bahwa wajahnya telah semerah tomat masak. “A- apa maksudnya itu!?” hardiknya kelabakan.

“Tak perlu malu-malu begitu, _Ossan_ ,” si remaja mendengus. “Mukamu semerah kepiting rebus.”

“Kau salah!” Lavi buru-buru menyergah, mengabaikan ledekan tentang wajahnya dan meneruskan, “Aku sama sekali tak menyukainya! Aku malah membencinya!”

“Dia itu suka muncul di saat yang tidak tepat, menyeret pergi ke sana-sini, memperlakukanku seperti bocah—"

“Kau juga memperlakukanku seperti bocah.”

“Jangan membalas perkataanku seperti itu! Aku ini orang dewasa!” sergah Lavi masih dengan wajah semerah delima.

‘Mini Tyki’ tak menjawab. Matanya menatap Lavi kelewat ganjil, kemudian menyeletuk lagi, “Pantas di umur segini kau tak punya istri, _Ossan_.”

“ _HEH_! Tarik lagi kata-kata itu! Aku ini tampan—idaman tiap perempuan!”

“Apa kau memungutku waktu itu karena aku mirip dengannya?”

Tanya itu menelan kembali seluruh protes Lavi. ‘Mini Tyki’ duduk membelakanginya, tetapi entah bagaimana terasa lebih jauh dan dingin daripada sebelumnya.

Pria berambut senja itu tak langsung menjawab, menimbang sejenak sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk jujur, “… kaubisa bilang begitu.”

“Tapi,” tak membiarkan ‘mini Tyki’ menyela, Lavi segera meneruskan, “aku melakukannya lebih karena di luar kesadaranku, _sih_. Kau _sedikit_ mirip dengannya; _ya_. Tetapi, waktu menawarimu ikut tinggal, bisa dibilang aku hanya setengah sadar.”

Pemuda itu mendengus kecil. “ _Hee_ …,” jeda sejenak, “… apa kau mengasihaniku?”

Lavi mengamati pemuda itu sejenak, kemudian tersenyum kecil. “Aku tak merasa ada bagian dari dirimu yang bisa kukasihani,” balasnya.

Remaja lelaki itu membelalak, kehilangan kemampuannya untuk membalas. Rasa dingin yang sempat menjejakinya mendadak sirna, terganti oleh rasa hangat; seolah hangat sinar mentari kini tengah mendekapnya.

Sebelum Lavi menyadari kejanggalan dalam senyap tersebut, ‘mini Tyki’ mendadak terbahak—cukup keras hingga membuat Lavi menegakkan tubuhnya. Pria itu mengerjap beberapa kali, terlampau terkejut hingga hanya mampu menyaksikan ‘mini Tyki’ tertawa.

Manakala tawanya mereda, pemuda itu menoleh padanya, memamerkan lengkung asimetris yang mendentumkan jantung Lavi lebih keras daripada biasanya.

“Ternyata kau kejam juga ya, _Ossan_.”

“SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL DENGAN ‘ _OSSAN_ ’! AKU INI MASIH MUDA!”

Muram lenyap dari tempat tersebut, diganti hangat yang mendadak mendekap mereka erat, menumbuhkan musim semi tanpa diminta—menyingkirkan jejak tragedi yang mengekang keduanya.

.

.

“Tyki,”

“Hm?”

“Apa kaupunya keluarga?”

Tyki menoleh ke arah pria itu heran. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menderingkan sesuatu di kepala sang Bookman. “Ah! M- maksudnya … itu—apa kau pernah bertemu atau—”

“Tidak, _tuh_ ,” potong Tyki sembari kembali sibuk mengelap peralatan makan yang baru dibilasnya. “Sejujurnya, aku malah tidak punya yang seperti itu.”

Lavi ternganga, tetapi segera mengendalikan dirinya. Besar kemungkinan, ‘mini Tyki’ yang bersamanya belum berhasil membangkitkan seluruh ingatan Noah-nya. Berarti _Joyd_ belum sepenuhnya muncul—dan Road maupun Earl Millennium belum menemukannya.

Menyadari bahwa pria berambut senja itu mendadak bungkam, ‘mini Tyki’ kembali menyeletuk. “Memang kenapa, _Ossan_? Tumben bertanya sedalam itu. Kau mendadak rindu keluarga atau apa?” tanyanya.

Lavi mendadak kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berkilah. Pikirannya kalang kabut, kelimpungan mencari alasan. Sejak ia membuka sebagian dari dirinya, Lavi lupa bahwa yang bersamanya masih bukan Tyki yang ia tahu. Kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang kedua orang itu berikan buatnya membuatnya terlena.

“I- itu …,” Lavi memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha agar tak bertatapan selagi berusaha menyusun kalimat, “… kautahu … aku pikir kaupunya keluarga—“

“Tak kusangka kau yang menemukanku di jalanan seminggu lalu bisa berpikir aku punya keluarga.”

 _Maaf, deh._ Lavi menyumpah tanpa suara. _Aku kan asal bicara saja barusan, Bangsat!_ “ _Y-yaah_ … kalau begitu, kuharap kaubisa menemukan keluarga nantinya—keluarga yang juga mengerti soal memori yang kaulihat.”

‘Mini Tyki’ kembali membiarkan jeda melingkupi mereka sesaat. “… keluarga, _huh_?” ia bergumam pelan.

“ _Mh-hm_.”

Remaja lelaki itu hanya ber-‘ _humm_ ’ sekenanya, kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya. “Kira-kira akan seperti apa mereka?”

Pria berambut senja itu lantas meringis tanpa suara. “ _Aa_ … _yaah_ , tiap keluarga kan berbeda-beda, jadi—”

“Kau sendiri punya keluarga?” sela ‘mini Tyki’ tiba-tiba, kali ini tak menggunakan panggilan kurang ajarnya pada Lavi.

Ganti Lavi yang terdiam, berhenti menekuni barisan kata. “ _Mmn_ … tidak juga, _sih_. Di kasusku, orang paling dekat yang kuanggap keluarga cuma mentorku. Jadi, aku memanggilnya ‘Kakek Panda’,” ceritanya.

“Sekarang dia di mana?”

Minat Lavi untuk membaca pupus. Yang bersangkutan memandangi bukunya tanpa fokus, kemudian menutupnya dan menjawab tanya si pemuda pelan, “Dia … sudah tak ada lagi di sini.”

Hening kembali melingkupi mereka, lebih dingin daripada rasa dersik malam. “Maaf,” cicit ‘mini Tyki’ lirih.

Pria berambut jingga itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Setidaknya, Tyki yang _ini_ sedikit lebih sopan (dan jujur) daripada yang ia kenal. “Santai saja. _Toh_ , kejadian itu sudah agak lama,” balas Lavi sembari memamerkan cengiran kecil.

“ _Hoo_.” Pemuda Portugis itu. meletakkan piring ke tempatnya, tak mengalihkan pandangnya dari keramik tersebut. “Begitu ….”

“ _Mm-hm_.” Lavi mengangguk. Berusaha mengganti suasana, lelaki itu menambahkan sekenanya. “Kalau kasusmu … _hmm_ … sebenarnya aku berpikir ‘keluargamu’ bakal besar dan eksentrik, _sih_ ,” katanya dengan nada kelewat sok tahu.

‘Mini Tyki’ melirik pria itu melalui bahunya. “Seeksentrik apa?”

Lavi mengelus dagunya, berakting ala detektif andal seantero dunia. “ _Hmm_ … mungkin, kau bakal punya keponakan yang hobi memeluk dan bergelayut di pundakmu!” semburnya.

Remaja lelaki itu terkekeh singkat mendengarnya. “Kedengaran menyusahkan,” ia berkomentar.

Sang Bookman mau tak mau ikut tertawa, hanyut dalam suasana konversasi yang menghangat. “Itu belum bagian terburuk! Aku rasa nanti kakakmu juga akan sangat overprotektif dan sangat menyukai wajahmu!” klaimnya.

“Astaga.” Pemuda berambut legam itu menggeleng, terserang pening hanya dengan memikirkannya. “Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku berdiri,” akunya.

Tawa Lavi kian deras, membentuk senyum lembut di bibir ‘mini Tyki’—yang sayangnya ia lewatkan begitu saja. Tak ada balasan setelahnya sampai sebuah tanya terbersit di benar si pemuda, membuatnya kembali angkat suara.

“Apa nanti aku juga bisa bertemu denganmu?”

Tanya itu mengubah atmosfer dalam percakapan mereka. Tawa sang Bookman mendadak tak berbekas, berganti menjadi sorot pedih yang pemuda itu tak mengerti.

Memalingkan wajahnya, Lavi menjawab tanya tersebut lirih. “Itu … tak kurekomendasikan, _sih_.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena aku orang sibuk.”

“Kalau begitu buat waktu,” tuntut ‘mini Tyki’ tanpa berpikir ulang.

Lidah Lavi mendecak, merasa sebal dengan arah konversasi mereka. “Susah.”

“Buat jadwal.”

“Kubilang sulit, ya sulit! Paham, _dong_!”

“ _Ossan_ , ya … pantas kau tak punya pasangan di umur segini. Buat menemui orang saja enggan. _Ck ck_.”

Api bertiup dalam diri Lavi. Tangannya buru-buru ia kepalkan erat, mencegahnya agar tak langsung menjotos ‘mini Tyki’ di tempat. Dasar lelaki satu ini, padahal ia sempat memuji kalau Tyki yang ini sedikit lebih sopan, nyatanya kadar egoisme dan sifat kurang ajar keduanya sama saja. _Bah_!

Sadar mungkin alasan apapun tak akan berpengaruh pada remaja lelaki itu—sebagaimana Tyki yang biasanya—Lavi memasrah, bersiap mengeluarkan kartu As-nya. “Buat apa, _sih_ , meminta bertemu begitu? Kan kubilang sejak awal—”

“—aku ini _‘bukan siapa-siapa’_. Tak ada gunanya bertemu denganku lagi.”

Tak ada balasan setelahnya. Lavi menunduk, menghela napas panjang—berpikir ia telah menjinakkan lelaki yang senang sesumbar itu, tetapi pupus manakala ‘mini Tyki’ kembali bersuara.

“Lalu? Apa masalahnya?”

Manik zamrud pria berambut jingga itu melebar. Wajahnya kembali terangkat, pandangnya bersirubuk dengan ‘mini Tyki’ yang memandangnya tanpa beban. Manik cokelat itu berpendar lurus, tanpa kelabu maupun kabut dalam sorotnya—memaksa Lavi menjaga tatapannya, menarik pria itu ke luar dari dinding yang selama ini ia bangun; membuat si pria kembali mengingat sosok pria Portugis yang selama ini ia benci ~~dan cintai~~.

“Kalau aku ingin bertemu, artinya aku memang ingin bertemu. Tak ada hubungannya dengan kau yang ‘ _bukan siapa-siapa_ ’, _tahu_?” dengus pemuda berambut legam itu lagi. “Lagi pula, kaupikir aku tipe yang bakal lari hanya karena tahu tentang kau?”

[ _“Jangan mendekati Bookman. Mereka itu tikus beracun yang menyelinap di antara perang demi perang.”_

_“Penonton yang culas.”_

_“Memang, kan? Berdalih bahwa yang mereka lakukan untuk ilmu pengetahuan, nyatanya mereka tak lebih daripada pengamat sadis yang ingin mengamankan nyawa mereka sendiri.”_

_“Harusnya mereka mati saja.”_

_“Memang aku peduli kau_ siapa _sampai perlu berpikir cuma untuk menemuimu?”_ ]

“Tung—kau menangis!?”

Lavi tersentak, baru menyadari bulir air mata yang turun di pipinya, membuat jejak basah di sana. Tergesa, pria berambut petang itu segera menutup wajahnya dan memalingkan muka. “B- bukan!” dustanya.

“Apanya yang bukan?! Itu _sih_ sungguhan menangis!” sembur ‘mini Tyki’.

“Bukan!” Lavi masih mempertahankan dustanya, buru-buru mengahapus air matanya yang masih terus menghujan. “Ini cuma kelilipan!”

“ _Duh_ , kalau kau _tsundere_ terus tak bakal ada yang mau denganmu nanti _lho_ , _Gantai Ossan_.”

“ _ARRGH_! BOCAH DIAM SAJA, YA!”

‘Mini Tyki’ mencebik, sedikit sebal karena terus menerus diskak mati dengan kartu ‘orang dewasa dan anak kecil’—seolah tengah menegaskan jurang di antara keduanya. “Apa _sih_ , kau itu …,” pemuda itu menggerutu, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada kabinet dapur. “Lagi pula, kalau soal ‘ _bukan siapa-siapa_ ’, aku yakin itu cuma bualan belaka,” cetusnya lagi.

“ _Dih_ , sok tahu kau,” balas Lavi sembari mengeringkan sisa air matanya.

“Biar saja. Toh, kau tak bisa memberiku bukti.” Pemuda Portugis itu mengendikkan bahu singkat, pandangnya kembali terarah lurus pada pria berpenutup mata tersebut. “Jadi, jangan lupa teh dan kudapannya kalau aku berkunjung, ya.”

“ _Heh_. Nanti kalau ketemu lagi bakal kumarahi, _lho_. Pekerjaanku itu ada segunung.”

“Halah. Basi.”

“Dibilangin juga.”

“Masa bodoh.”

Pria berambut senja itu kembali menarik napas panjang, mengembuskannya berat. Isi pikirannya kembali bertambah, peningnya kian parah, tetapi entah bagaimana hangat berhasil menyelinap dalam dadanya—seolah paham penuh bahwa _ini memang Tyki sekali_.

Sudah berapa kali ia hapal mati dengan keegoisan lelaki itu dan memakluminya, _huh_? Sepertinya memang benar; dia kelewat payah buat seseorang yang tak seharusnya memerlukan hati.

Seulas senyum tipis segera terukir di bibir remaja lelaki tersebut, seolah menyadari bahwa kemenangan hampir tergenggam dalam tangannya. Ia ikut menarik napas, melancarkan langkah terakhirnya—menuntut sampai pria di hadapannya mengiyakan egonya.

“Jadi, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi nanti?”

Alih-alih langsung menjawab, pria berpenutup mata itu kembali menghela napas berat. Tangannya lantas mengacak rambut jingganya, pasrah menyadari bahwa bocah di depannya akan tetap kukuh sampai keinginannya terkabul. “… terserah padamu saja, lah.”

“Nah! Begitu _dong_ , _Gantai Ossan_!” sambut ‘mini Tyki’ girang, terbukti dari cengirannya yang tercetak lebar.

Lavi mendengus, walau nadanya lebih terdengar seperti tawa. Segores luka mendadak kembali membuka dalam relung dadanya, teringat pada tahun-tahun sepi pasca berangkhirnya perang suci. “Memang kau bakal ingat?” ia meledek, menyembunyikan getir yang mendadak terasa di lidahnya.

“Jelas saja,” balas pemuda itu pongah, sesumbar saja walau tak tahu masa depan apa yang menanti di depannya. “Orang suram seperti _Ossan_ _tuh_ gampang dikenali, _tahu_?” tandasnya lagi.

Lavi tertawa sekenanya, terlalu sibuk pada rasa pahit yang menjajah lidahnya. “Kau itu … masih bocah tapi omonganmu besar sekali,” ledeknya.

( _Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu—kautahu sudah selama apa itu?_ )

“Biar saja,” remaja lelaki itu membalas arogan, seolah dirinya adalah sosok mahakuasa yang dapat merobek garis takdir yang dibentuk oleh gemintang. “Kan bagus, daripada mengeluh dan sendirian terus seperti _Gantai Ossan_.”

“ _HEH_!” Kendati demikian, pada akhirnya Lavi tertawa juga—meluapkan geli sekaligus pedih yang selama ini ia kunci seorang diri.

( _Sudah tujuh tahun kaupergi, tak pernah sekalipun kembali—kaupikir aku akan percaya?_ )

( _Kaupikir aku sebebas itu sampai bersedia menungu semua kata-katamu mewujud nyata?_ )

Pemuda itu tak bersuara, entah apa yang dilakukannya—Lavi tak lagi peduli, sibuk pada pikirannya sendiri. “Kalau ketemu lagi, kau pasti bakal terkejut melihatku,” celetuk ‘mini Tyki’ lagi, sepertinya tak menyadari aura sepi yang tercermin dari gestur si pria.

“Banyak omong kau,” Lavi kembali terbahak. “Paling nanti juga lupa.”

“Mana mungkin.” Pemuda itu terkekeh singkat. “Rambutmu itu paling mencolok di antara lautan manusia. Belum lagi penutup matamu. Yang begitu, _sih_ , kelewat gampang buat ditemukan,” tandasnya.

Tawa pencatat sejarah itu kian deras. Ia tak lagi tahu apa tawanya adalah karena geli atau disebabkan pedih. “Astaga …,” kepala pria itu menggeleng. “… memangnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, _huh_?”

“Memang menurut _Ossan_ mustahil?”

Entah mengapa suara remaja itu sedikit lebih pelan. Sayang, Lavi terlalu berfokus pada nostalgianya, enggan mengintip apa yang terjadi pada si pemuda. “ _Yaah_ , kurasa kita akan bertemu lagi nanti—walau yang bakal kautemui bukan _aku_ yang _sekarang_ , _sih_ ,” katanya.

“Terus kenapa ragu?”

Lavi terbahak lagi mendengarnya. _Dasar bocah_. “Memang kaupikir kalau ketemu lagi lalu selesai? Kata ‘selamanya’ itu nyata adanya? _Please_. Kalaupun ketemu lagi, aku yakin itu tak bakal lama,” cetusnya.

( _Tak ada takdir yang semurah hati itu—tidak bahkan buatmu; buat_ kita _._ )

“ _Humm_ …,” remaja lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, mengetukkan jarinya pada kabinet dapur. “… jadi, kita bakal bertemu lagi, tetapi itu bukan _Ossan_ yang _sekarang_ , lalu berpisah, ya?”

“Nah, itu kau sadar.”

“Kalau begitu bukannya jalan keluarnya hanya satu?”

Lavi mengenyitkan dahi, tak mengerti ke mana ujung perbincangan mereka akan berlabuh—melewatkan bagaimana pemuda itu tersenyum miring penuh kepercayaan diri; _sebagaimana Tyki yang pernah ia kenal_.

“Kalau tak ketemu—"

( _“Kalau tak ketemu—”_ )

“—nanti kauakan kucari.”

( _“—kau pasti akan kucari.”_ )

Napas Lavi sontak tercekat, jantungnya mendadak berhenti berdetak, dan kejut listrik secara tiba-tiba memaksanya menegak—hanya untuk membuatnya kian terperanjat.

Sosok pemuda itu memudar, memaksanya untuk tetap memandanginya—seolah jika ia berani mengedip sekali saja, tak akan ada yang tersisa dari eksistensinya.

Kendati demikian, walau tubuhnya perlahan terkikis selayaknya udara, senyum miring di bibir ‘mini Tyki’ terpahat kukuh, mengingatkan Lavi pada sosok pria Portugis yang sudah lama tak ingin ia kenang.

“Tyki—!”

Lavi berupaya beranjak dari kursinya, melupakan apa-apa yang telah mereka bicarakan. Tangannya berupaya menggapai pemuda itu yang masih geming, berusaha meraih sisa ‘kemustahilan’ yang telah menghabiskan seminggu penuh bersamanya. Namun, sebelum ia mampu merengkuh sosok tersebut dalam dekapannya—sebagaimana malam kala ia menghibur pemuda itu dari mimpi buruk—apa yang ia anggap ‘mini Tyki’ mendadak lenyap tak bersisa; sirna sebagaimana hantu, seolah tak pernah ada apapun di sana sejak awal.

Lavi tercenung; tak lagi mampu menggerakkan sendinya yang mendadak membatu. Dingin dengan segera menginvasinya, menggantikan kehangatan yang sempat menyelimutinya—seolah ia tengah ditarik jatuh dari angkasa dan terjembab ke tanah tanpa siapapun yang akan menangkapnya.

“Bisa-bisanya …,” Lavi bergumam parau, tak peduli bahwa kini hanya dirinya dan dersik saja yang mampu mendengarnya, “… kau _masih_ mengatakan hal yang sama seperti itu padaku ….”

[ _“Kalau tak ketemu, kau pasti akan kucari.”_

 _“Memang kenapa kalau kau bukan siapapun? Aku ingin bertemu—aku tak peduli perkara lainnya.”_ ]

Dia adalah entitas dari keegoisan semesta. Ia seringkali datang tanpa diundang, kemudian lenyap begitu saja tanpa beban.

Ia menoreh eksistensinya sedalam bumi, kemudian mencampakkan mereka tanpa bersalah.

Mungkin kedatangan dan ketiadaannya kali ini memang sengaja untuk merobek logika yang selama ini Lavi genggam, berusaha mengguncang yang bersangkutan agar kembali ingat bahwa walau perang habis, pria itu tewas, dan tak ada lagi apapun yang tersisa dari ‘hubungan tanpa nama mereka’—

—kata-kata itu akan abadi; menghantuinya sampai mati.

( _‘Jangan berharap pada manusia, jangan memercayai kata-kata berbisa mereka, jangan membiarkan dirimu terpikat pada mereka,_ jangan gunakan hatimu _—kecuali kau bersedia terluka karenanya.’_ )

Lavi membiarkan air matanya kembali tumpah, membasahi syal dan lantai kayu di bawahnya.

Apa ini mimpi? Kenyataan? Atau khayalnya semata?

Apa ia sebenarnya masih terlelap di sofa keras rumahnya dan seminggu yang ia lewati ini hanya sekadar delusi?

Apa ia sudah segila itu karena lelaki itu? Apa akalnya telah habis dilahap rindu yang belum layu?

“Brengsek …,” pria itu memaki di sela isakannya, kemudian menekuk lutut dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana—menderaskan tangisannya, “… setidaknya pegang kata-katamu itu, Bangsat.”

( _Aku sudah lama berhenti berharap, berhenti percaya, terus melarikan diri—berupaya tak memikirkanmu lagi._ )

( _Dan meski telah melakukan semua itu berulang-ulang; nyatanya aku tetap tak mampu melupakanmu._ )

“Jangan lupa mencari diriku ‘yang dulu’, Tyki.”

.

.

.

Tyki membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali dan menyadari bahwa ia telah berada di kamar kumuhnya. Pemuda Portugis itu bangkit dari kasur buluknya, kemudian menoleh beberapa kali.

 _Orang itu_ tak ada lagi.

Seolah satu minggu yang ia habiskan bersama _nya_ hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur di siang bolong; singkat, semu … tetapi juga indah, mustahil akan terlupa.

Sadar ia tak akan menemukan apapun di kamar sempitnya, Tyki melangkah keluar, menyapa beberapa orang yang sempat berpapasan dengannya, mengetahui bahwa beberapa kawannya sempat keluar diam-diam—bajingan sialan, mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang tanpa mengajaknya. _Bah_.

Namun, entah mengapa ia tak terlalu peduli— _tidak lagi_.

Tyki melangkah ke luar dari kampnya, membulat terkejut manakala menyadari bahwa hari telah sampai pada petang. Matahari yang memancarkan warna emas kini bersembunyi di ufuk barat, melukis dirgantara dengan warna jingga—sebagaimana warna wortel yang terkadang disingkirkan salah satu kawannya di ujung piring, senada jeruk yang dulu pernah dicurinya dari satu pohon ….

_… sewarna rambut lelaki_ itu _._

Tanpa sadar, bibir pemuda itu tertarik; membentuk lengkung asimetris penuh keculasan dan ambisi. Matanya merekam cakrawala yang menaunginya, memikirkan pria anonim yang ingin segera ia rengkuh dalam dekapannya.

“Kauakan kucari, _lho_ ,” kekeh pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri, seolah tengah menegaskan keegoisannya yang tak akan pernah mati, menorehkan hasrat yang akan ia genggam hingga entah berapa puluh tahun ke depan.

_Ya._

Ia pasti akan mencari lelaki itu—tak peduli kiamat tiba, bumi porak-poranda, atau harus melewati putaran samsara lebih dulu.

_Pasti_.

.

.

“Selamat!”

Ucapan bernada riang itu diiringi dengan tepuk tangan meriah. Tyki menengadah, napasnya masih terengah, tetapi matanya terpaku pada dua sosok yang entah bagaimana berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Satu orang berwujud anak sekolah dasar. Rambut dan matanya berwarna ungu, tubuhnya mengenakan gaun berenda berwarna merah jambu lembut, dan kaus kaki bergaris. Satu lagi lelaki bertubuh tambun, ada kacamata emas bundar yang bertengger di batang hidungnya, telinganya mirip kelinci, dan topi tinggi hitamnya didekorasi dengan beberapa hiasan norak yang sama sekali tak sesuai.

Panas yang menjalar di antara dahinya membuat Tyki mengalihkan pandang dari keduanya, kilasan-kilasan memori mengerikan kembali menyesaki benaknya, membuatnya mual.

“ _Itu_ adalah _kebenaran_ _tentang dunia ini_.” Tak memedulikan Tyki yang masih berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya, gadis cilik itu angkat suara, kemudian mendekati Tyki yang masih meringkuk dalam arus ketidakpahaman.

_Kebenaran? Dunia ini? Apa maksudnya?_

Gadis cilik itu tanpa ragu membungkuk kecil ke arah si pria, bibirnya memamerkan senyum lebar, menambah teka-teki yang masih berputar di kepala Tyki.

“Tyki Mikk. Kau adalah salah satu dari Yang Terpilih; Sang Penuntut Ketiga, _Joyd_.” Lelaki tambun tadi ikut angkat suara, kemudian maju hingga sejajar dengan sang dara. Tangannya terulur hangat, tak memedulikan air mata yang mengalir dan menggenangi kacamatanya. “Selamat datang kembali dalam _keluarga_.”

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan lelaki itu membangkitkan kenangan Tyki—kenangan yang ia simpan seorang diri; tentang senja yang memberitahu masa depannya.

“Benar sekali, _Sennenkou_!” Gadis cilik tadi ikut bersorak girang. Mengikuti si pria tambun, ia ikut mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menyambut Tyki dalam sesuatu yang dalam nan berbahaya. “Selamat datang di keluarga, Tyki!”

Tyki tak menjawab pun bergerak, kenangan-kenangan yang bukan miliknya hampir membuatnya kehilangan kewarasan—tetapi tak lebih dari sanggup untuk membuatnya melepaskan satu sosok yang selama ini ia genggam erat dalam ingatannya; seseorang yang eksistensinya seperti angin, tetapi di saat yang sama juga teramat kokoh—seseorang yang membuatnya terus bertahan kendati diterpa ingatan-ingatan jahanam ini.

Pemuda Portugis itu kembali melirik kedua orang tadi masih bertahan dalam posisi mereka; menunggu hingga Tyki menyambut tangan mereka.

( _“… kuharap kaubisa menemukan keluarga nantinya—keluarga yang juga mengerti soal memori yang kaulihat.”_ )

Tyki meneguk ludah, mencoba memercayai ‘ramalan’ orang tersebut, kemudian menyambut tangan yang ia tahu pasti akan membawanya dalam siklus yang lebih terkutuk daripada neraka.

.

.

“ _Uek_. Aku tak mau wortelnya,” cibir Road sembari menyingkirkan potongan sayuran itu ke pinggir piring.

“Oh, Road Sayang,” Sheril berusaha menasihati putrinya itu selembut mungkin, “tidak perlu kauhabiskan, tapi makanlah sedikit.”

Gadis itu tampak tak senang. Bibirnya mengerucut (menggemaskan dalam kamus Sheril, memuakkan dalam kamus Tyki), kemudian mendadak menawarkan jalan keluar sepihak. “Boleh kuberikan wortelnya pada Tyki?”

Tyki yang baru saja meneguk air sontak menjauhkan gelasnya. “Hei, hei. Jangan libatkan aku dalam hal begini.”

Road sontak menoleh padanya, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan. “ _Bweek_. Tyki menyebalkan!” gerutunya.

Pria Portugis itu mendengus, memutar bola matanya bosan, dan memangku sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan. “Katakan itu pada bocah yang enggan makan sayurannya,” balasnya.

“Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Road-ku!”

“ _Bwahahaha_! Tyki kembali membuat Sheril marah!”

“ _Kikikiki_!”

Sontak saja, meja makan itu kembali ramai; disesaki tawa Jasdevi, gerutu Skinn, lerai Lero, kekeh riang Road, dan ceramah Sheril soal tatakrama. Tyki membiarkan, memperlakukan adegan itu sebagaimana angin lalu. Pikirannya terbang, melanglang buana, mendarat pada rambut senja terang yang tak pernah tanggal dari pikirannya.

Kira-kira, kapan ia bisa mencari orang itu lagi?

.

.

“Kenapa kau terus bersama mereka, _sih_?”

Tyki membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Road dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Keponakannya itu tengah berkacak pinggang, bibirnya menekuk, menuntut penjelasan.

Menghela napas, pria Portugis itu membenarkan letak topi tingginya. “Kau keberatan?” balasnya.

“Jangan membalasnya dengan pertanyaan lain, Tyki,” Road memperingatinya. Kakinya mengetuki tanah bata di bawahnya, tanda tak puas dengan jawaban sang paman. Gadis cilik itu serta merta melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian kembali angkat suara. “Aku sebal karena kau selalu dijemput terus, _moouu_. Memang mau seistimewa itu?” gerutunya.

Sebuah seringai miring segera terukir di bibir sang pria Portugis. “Bukannya aku memang istimewa?” balasnya pongah.

Keponakannya sontak terkikik, geli mendengar kepercayaan diri sang paman yang setinggi langit—tetapi tak jua menepis kata-kata si pria; toh, lelaki itu _memang_ istimewa.

Tak lagi mempermasalahkan perkara tersebut, Road berputar, kemudian mengambil langkah lebih dulu; memimpin jalan seolah ialah yang memandu. “Ayo, Tyki! Nanti _Sennenkou_ kesal, _lho_ , kalau kita terlambat,” kekehnya.

Tyki hanya mendengus singkat, tetapi akhirnya mengikuti langkah si keponakan sembari menyelipkan _‘ya, ya’_ yang seenak jidat—mengubur fakta yang ia lakukan diam-diam di luar sepengetahuan keluarganya.

_Aku mencari seseorang._

.

.

Wajah pria itu memucat, melebarkan seringai kemenangan Tyki yang kian kentara. _Gampang—kelewat gampang_. Kalau saja lawannya semudah ini sejak dulu, ia pasti sudah lama ia kaya tanpa perlu mendapat jatah dari Sheril.

“Kroryy— _lho_?”

Panggilan itu diikuti suara geseran pintu kayu di depannya, memperlihatkan dua sosok kontras yang entah bagaimana dapat berdiri bersisian; satunya pemuda berambut seputih salju, sedang satunya lagi berambut jingga terang.

Manik cokelat tanah Tyki membulat lebar manakala menangkap warna senyala api itu dari sana. Kilasan-kilasan memori instan membanjirinya, memutar salah satu janji yang pernah ia dengar dulu sekali.

( _“Yaah, kurasa kita akan bertemu lagi nanti—walau yang bakal kautemui bukan_ aku _yang_ sekarang _, sih.”_ )

Orang bilang kemustahilan hanya akan tiba ketika kita tak lagi mengharapkannya. Ia akan tiba begitu saja; tak merasa bersalah di depan muka, tak peduli akan perasaan si pengharap.

Senyum si pria Portugis yang sempat luntur mendadak kembali terkembang. Sejuta emosi meledak dalam dadanya, sadar penuh walau pemuda itu bukanlah lelaki yang dulu ia temui, keduanya tetaplah orang yang sama—yang ia tunggu, yang dulu ia rengkuh; _si senja yang kokoh tetapi juga rapuh, yang begitu indah hingga tak mungkin terlupa_.

“ _Wah_ , maaf, ya! Ini bukan tempat buat anak-anak!”

.

.

Lavi sekali lagi mengerang frustrasi. Dijambaknya rambutnya kasar, mencoba meluapkan pening yang memukul-mukul kepalanya. “KENAPA KAU KEMARI LAGI, _SIH_!?” bentaknya kesal.

Tyki mengembuskan asap rokok yang tengah dikulumnya, kemudian menjawab tanpa merasa bersalah atau mengubah air mukanya. “Kenapa? Tentu saja mau bertemu, _kan_?”

“AKU PUNYA BANYAK KERJAAN, BANGSAT!”

“Lalu?” Noah Kesenangan itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, memamerkan seringai kurang ajar yang membuat Lavi ingin meninjunya tepat di muka. “Memang itu masalah?”

Sadar bahwa protes kerasnya tak berarti apa-apa, sang pewaris titel Bookman kembali menjambak rambutnya, kemudian menyumpah serapah dalam beragam bahasa yang tak Tyki pahami. Pria itu hanya tertawa, membiarkan Lavi memungut buku dan koran yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Dipandanginya pemuda itu lekat, menyimak sosok tersebut dalam kenangan, menguburnya jauh hingga ke dalam memori yang mungkin tak akan dapat dibaca Wisely. Sekali lagi, ingatannya menjelajah jauh ke masa lalu, berhenti pada satu momen tak terlupakan dalam hidupnya.

[ _“Jadi, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi nanti?”_

 _Alih-alih langsung menjawab, pria berpenutup mata itu kembali menghela napas berat. Tangannya lantas mengacak rambut jingganya, pasrah menyadari bahwa bocah di depannya akan tetap kukuh sampai keinginannya terkabul. “… terserah padamu saja, lah.”_ ]

Dia sudah mencari sebagaimana yang ia katakan.

Ia tak akan membiarkan orang itu lepas lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah genap tujuh tahun sejak perang suci berakhir.

Yang selamat berusaha kembali menata hidup, bergabung dengan sisa masyarakat yang tak tahu menahu mengenai _Black Order_ dan Earl Millennium. Kadang, di sela-sela hari, mereka akan menceritakan tentang perang tersebut pada sesiapa saja yang ingin mendengarkan.

Dan Lavi, yang juga menjadi salah satu dari yang selamat, tak pernah melakukan keduanya. Sejak perang besar terakhir, ia telah mengembara. Mencari peperangan baru, menulis, lalu pergi lagi—selalu begitu.

Tetapi, kini ia sendiri; tanpa siapapun di sisinya.

_Orang itu_ bilang bahwa meski nyawa _nya_ berakhir dalam tinta tulisannya, _ia_ pasti akan kembali dan mencari—kemudian mengklaim apa yang dulu pernah menjadi milik _nya_. Tak peduli akan memakan berapa puluh atau ratus tahun, _ia_ bilang _ia_ akan mencari.

Tahun pertama, Lavi masih menunggu sembari menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Bookman yang baru. Tahun kedua, ia tergerogoti rindu, tetapi dengan lihai menyembunyikannya dalam tumpukan kertas. Tahun ketiga, ia mulai ragu.

Tahun ketujuh, Lavi tak memikirkannya lagi. Ia menyerah, tak lagi berupaya menunggu.

Sebab ia tahu, jika ia tetap melakukannya, hatinya tak akan sanggup untuk merindu, mengutuk, atau terus teguh.

Ia berhenti menghitung, kendati kepalanya dengan konstan menyebutkan angka. _‘Lima, enam, tujuh—enam dikali 365, kemudian ditambah 366 karena kabisat, totalnya 2546 hari’_. Dan tiap kali mendapat angka tersebut, ia akan membuangnya ke sudut pikiran, berpura-pura seolah tak pernah memikirkan apapun selain sejarah.

Mungkin _dia_ sudah lupa—atau ingatan _nya_ tak memahat perihal janji tersebut.

_Dia_ yang paling buruk soal mengingat, kan?

( _“Kalau tak ketemu, nanti kau akan kucari.”_ )

Kata-kata itu …

… pasti hanyalah kalimat kosong tanpa makna atau sumpah di dalamnya.

Lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau susah-susah mencarinya yang bukan siapa-siapa, kan?

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak ‘mini Tyki’ lenyap tanpa jejak dari hadapannya, tetapi kenangannya masih teramat sulit untuk dilepaskan. Mungkin karena terlalu lama mengarungi dunia sendirian, ketika akhirnya bersama dan ditinggal, hanya kehampaan lah yang tersisa. Lavi buru-buru menggeleng, mencoba menghapus sisa kenangan itu bersama rindunya, kemudian menggigit apel yang baru dibelinya. Bagian tentang kota ini sudah selesai, waktunya ia pergi ke tempat lain. Kalau tak cepat ke dermaga, mungkin ia tak bakal dapat kapal sampai lusa.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian merapikan pakaiannya sejenak, dan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya sembari membopong bekal perjalanannya. Jalanan agak lebih ramai daripada kemarin, mungkin karena sekarang hari Senin, hari tersibuk dalam seminggu.

 _Yaah_ , bukan urusannya juga, _sih_.

Digigitnya lagi apelnya yang tinggal setengah tanpa menghentikan langkah. Namun, masih dalam keadaan setengah mengambang, mendadak lengannya ditarik, memaksanya berhenti di tengah jalan.

Terkejut, pemuda itu menengadah, hampir melayangkan protes—hanya untuk menelan kembali seluruh kata yang belum sempat ia vokalkan.

Sejak berhenti berharap, Lavi berpikir bahwa mungkin Tyki memang tak pernah memikirkannya lagi. Namun, ia sendiri juga tak pernah balas mencari, jadi mengapa ia bisa merasa perlu menyalahkan yang bersangkutan? Sangat tak etis serta begitu pengecut—walau ia tak akan mungkir soal fakta yang terakhir.

Ia memang pengecut yang tak mampu memilih. Bahkan meski sadar kebahagiaan ada di jalan yang mana, ia akan berbalik hanya untuk mendaki jalan penuh duka.

Karenanya, berhenti menunggu dan berpura-pura seolah segalanya tak pernah terjadi adalah hal paling ‘normal’ yang ia pilih. Tak peduli pilihan tersebut juga meninggalkan luka yang sama dalamnya, tetapi, setidaknya Lavi dapat mempertahankan kewarasannya dengan itu.

Orang bilang, kemustahilan hanya akan tiba ketika kita tak memikirkannya lagi. Dan, sesuatu yang terjadi lebih dari sekali, barangkali bukanlah kebetulan semata, melainkan bagian dari _garis takdir_ —mungkin mereka _sedikit_ benar.

Sebab, sekali lagi, entitas kemustahilan itu kembali berdiri di depannya; teramat kokoh dan menghancurkan segala benteng yang telah ia bangun selama tujuh tahun, denial yang baru saja ia kubur.

“Parah!” _Ia_ menyembur, ada lelah dan kepuasan dalam vokal _nya_ , seolah menegaskan akhir yang kini telah _ia_ capai. “Tiap kali kususul, kau pasti sudah pergi lagi. Apa kau tak bisa diam sedikit seperti nona manis, _Gantai-kun_? Melacakmu tanpa kekuatan Noah itu perlu memeras otak, _tahu_?”

( _“Kalau tak ketemu, kau pasti akan kucari.”_ )

Siapa sangka meski ia telah lama menyerah untuk memercayai kalimat itu, pria itu tak pernah menyerah—walau itu hanya demi kepuasannya sendiri, Tyki tak pernah berpaling dari tujuan awalnya. _Selalu_ ; tak berubah sejak dulu maupun saat ini.

Bahkan kematian pun tak akan menghalanginya. Ia akan merangkak dari neraka, merobek habis logika, memaksa dunia tunduk di bawah pijakan kakinya; hanya demi satu keinginan egois yang ingin ia jadikan nyata.

Dan di sini, tepat di hadapannya, pria Portugis itu sekali lagi menggenggamnya—kokoh tak terbantahkan, seolah tak akan pernah membiarkannya lepas lagi.

“ _Tuh_.” Tyki menyeringai lebar, mengabaikan sejuta emosi di wajah Lavi. “Kau sudah kucari, kan?”

Lavi tak mengerti apapun lagi setelahnya. Segala kausalitas mendadak terhenti, seluruh penantiannya menguap, dan air matanya tumpah ruah. Tangannya melupakan kantung bawaannya; tahu-tahu saja benda itu telah meluncur ke tanah, kedua lengannya mendadak membuka, merengkuh pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya tanpa peduli akan keramaian, menghabisi rindu yang telah mati saat ia menatap mata Tyki.

Dan pria Portugis itu balas menerimanya, mendekapnya sama eratnya, seolah tak mengizinkan apapun mengisi celah di antara mereka.

Apa ini awal? Apa ini akhir? Atau keduanya sekaligus?

_Ah_.

Lavi menggeleng kecil, membiarkan kenaifan mengambil alih logikanya, terkekeh singkat manakala menyuarakan hal tersebut di kepalanya.

Ini ‘ _selamanya_ ’.

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:  
> Unyielding (adj.): (of a mass or structure) not giving way to pressure; hard or solid.
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> a/n: terinspirasi tweet mba morisuzu di mana lavi 26 thn ketemu tyki 17 thn ea ea :)))))) /EY. Btw saya sarankan baca ini sambil dengerin lagunya GARNiDELiA - MIRAI soalnya saya selama garap denger itu HEHE sangat mereka sekali terutama di lirik: "Chigau basho, chigau jidai, chigau sekai ni, mayoikonde shimatte mo, kitto watashi kimi wo mitsukete mata ai suru deshou, umarekawatte mo" (Meski di tempat berbeda, meski di waktu berbeda, meski pun kau tersesat, di dunia yang berbeda, aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukan cinta lagi, iya kan?; meski pun terlahir kembali) HEHEHEHEHEHE :)))) /DASAR.
> 
> YEY AKHIRNYA BISA POST LUCKY LAGI TERIMA KASIH TUHAN HHHHHHHHHHH /EY. Iya ges banyak nggak jelasnya tapi aku nggak mau mikir HEHE (btw ini hasil libur dua setengah hari saya dari kewajiban hehe, udah mumet banget saya tuh kemaren-kemaren butuh sesuatu untuk dibaperin dan tentu saja Lucky ada untuk itu HEHEHEHEHE /BUANG). Sumpah aslinya saya cuma mau nulis dikit, LAH KAGET TAU-TAU DAH 9K AJA??????????????????? YA ALLAH MAAFKAN HAMBA AKJDIAIDJADA tetapi semoga dengan ini saya pun bisa bersemangat lagi menggarap data dan krispi yang astagfirullah-apa-pula-ini-hadeh /BUANG.
> 
> Btw, iyes, ini awalnya dari tweet Mbak Morisuzu yang bilang semacam “ketika Bookman Lavi yang berusia 26 tahun bertemu dengan Tyki yang berusia 18 tahun, tolong TykiLavi” (aduh ini dari gugel translet makanya berantakan hehe). Sejak saat itu ide ini menghuni otak saya yaudah lah saya tuntasin aja biar pergi HAHAHAHAHA :”)) /BUANG.
> 
> Btw, iyes banyak nggak jelasnya simply karena … saya nggak mau mikir HEHEHEHEHE /DASAR /TABOK. Yaudah segitu dulu ya ges HEHEHEHEHE ;)
> 
> Terima kasih telah berkunjung dan membaca! Jika ada komentar dan lainnya jangan ragu meninggalkan review, ya! Saya selalu menanti lho hehe ;) /EY. SEKALI LAGI, TERIMA KASIH DAN SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI DI KARYA SAYA SELANJUTNYA!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
